


Vanilla Souffle

by Drama_Setter



Series: Just Desserts [4]
Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Henry is a Little Shit, Just Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: Part Four of the just dessert series. Really don't have a summary for this.





	Vanilla Souffle

Gaius chewed slowly, appraising each bite. The soft sweetness melting against his tongue. Soft like angel cake, the heady taste of vanilla tantalizing his tongue. He stated in delight at the slice of vanilla souffle before him, sitting innocently on a painted saucer. 

“Well?” Ricken pressed, the smaller mage siting on the edge of his seat across from him. Maribelle daintily enjoying her own slice to the left of Gaius. 

“I'm impressed, not the best vanilla souffle I've ever had, but its a close second” Gaius admitted, eyes dancing with delight as he cut himself another piece with his fork. The dainty blonde noble sipping her tea before responding. 

“Its very good Ricken” Maribelle responded gently. The younger male grinning broadly at them. 

“Good! I've been working on it for a while now. I'm glad it turned out well” Ricken admitted. Gaius chewed the piece in his mouth before swallowing, pointing his fork at Ricken. 

“I'll bite, why are you trying so hard to become a master chief all the sudden? Three weeks ago you were going to be a swords expert” Gaius pressed as he pointed his fork at the little mage.

“A man should try and be good at everything” Ricken explained, his shoulders squaring off. “The more things I'm good at the more useful I'll be to the Shepards”

“That's good and all, but isn't being really good at one thing better then being mediocre at a lot of things?” Gaius pointed out as he took another bite. Ricken's mouth dropped open. He floundered like a carp on land before he visibly deflated with a groan. 

“You sound just like Henry” the mage grumbled. Gaius choked around his piece of souffle as he laughed. Maribelle wrinkling her nose while Gaius tried not to choke. He drained his cup of tea in one gulp to ease his burning throat before he cleared his throat, tears in his eyes from laughing and choking on the his dessert. “D-don't you look down on me! I'm an adult” 

“Relax kiddo, don't get your panties in a bunch” Gaius responded before wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. He caught the terse look Maribelle shot him, he grinned at her before turning his attention back to a fuming Ricken, his boyish face red from embarrassment. “Its a girl isn't it?” he whispered, he watched Ricken's face turn several shades of red. Oh bingo. 

“S-shuddup”

“Aww, that's so cute, youthful pinning” Gaius bemused, resting his chin in his hand. “Want some advise? Who is it? Come on you can tell little ol' Gaius”

“What kind of advise could someone like you give?” Ricken barked. “And its none of your business!”

“Excuse me, no one knows how to woo women like Gaius does” the redhead defended with a put out pout.

“Yes, straight into bed” Maribelle commented cuttingly, her voice condescending and cool. “Just be yourself darling, no need to woo anything” she said encouragingly. Dainty little fingers coiled around the handle of her porcelain painted tea cup. 

“I bet Henry knows” Gaius mumbled. Ignoring the blondes response. 

“Don't you dare” Ricken snapped as he abruptly stood up. Gaius stared at him for a moment before he smirked. 

“Henry!” Gaius yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice across the camp. Ricken all but throwing himself across the table to cover Gaius' mouth. The thief laughing as he continued yelling while struggling with a flailing Ricken. Maribelle sighing as he lifted her tea cup from the table least it get spilled by flailing limbs. Gaius saved his cake with one hand while fending Ricken off with the other. “Hey don't spill my dessert” 

“Stop calling for him!” Ricken hissed as he tried to slap the plate out of spite. Gaius pressing his free hand into Ricken's face to fend him off. His other hand holding the plate out of reach of Ricken's flailing arm. 

“What is all this noise about?” Chrom inquired as he approached the trio. A small smile on his face. He reached up and removed the plate from Gaius hand, freeing up his hand. The thief shooting him a grateful look before he easily scooped Ricken up and tossed him over his shoulder as he stood up. The mage squealing in surprise. 

“Gaius is just being uncouth, so nothing out of the ordinary” Maribelle stated blandly. “Would you like to join us? Ricken made a lovely Vanilla Souffle” Gaius paraded Ricken around the table before setting him down beside Ricken's chair, pinching his cheek before returning to his own seat. 

“Kick up your feet Blue” Gaius mused as he smiled up at at the King. Chrom smiling at him and returning his plate. 

“I think I will, thank you” he stated gratefully before taking a seat in the only chair left in their circle. Maribelle taking it upon herself to straight up the table and serve Chrom, despite his protests. Gaius taking another bite. “So why were you two fighting?” Chrom asked as he picked up his fork. 

“I was being mauled” Gaius corrected with a small dramatic wave of his fork. Ricken frowning at him. 

“He was being a jerk again” Ricken grumbled. Gaius merely grinned in response. 

“Ricken is becoming a man” 

“Gaius!” Ricken barked in embarrassment. 

“A-a man?” Chrom stammered, taking his statement a different way then intended. 

“No, not like that. Right not like that?” Gaius asked Ricken to make sure. Ricking hiding his face in his hands. “He likes a girl”

“Really? That's wonderful” Chrom bemused with a wide smile. “Might I ask who the lucky lady is?”

“Can we not talk about this?” Ricken groaned pulling his hat over his head. 

“Relax, I'm done teasing, but seriously if you need any advise just ask” Gaius offered with a wink. “I'm not just a connoisseur of sweets if you catch what I mean”

“Pervert” Maribelle said sourly. Chrom clearing his throat into his fist, his cheeks rosy. Bunch of prudes, all of them.

“But hey, if it don't work out, I'm available as long as he you keep making sweets like this for me” Gaius teased half heartedly.

“Please stop talking” Ricken grumbled as he hid his face in his hands. 

“So you do plan on getting married?” Chrom pipped up, the exalt eying Gaius questioningly. Gaius frowned openly at him in response. Leave it to Chrom to miss the punchline. For a price he was surprisingly daft. 

“What? Uh, no” the thief stated simply, lifting his brow in annoyance. Chrom looking confused and far to innocent for a man his age. 

“But you just said”

“I was teasing Ricken, trust me Blue, I don't plan on ever tying the knot. Period” the thief said with finality.

“Commitment and loyalty are beyond petty thieves, correct?” Maribelle chimed in. her words cutting like a blade. 

“Hey now twinkles. I can be loyal, I’m still with the Shepards ain’t I?”

“Aren't I” Maribelle corrected. Gaius rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, slinging his arm over the back. “And commitment to a cause and marriage commitment are two very different things” she added. “So I'm asking, could you ever be loyal to one women for the rest of your life?”

“Ow, that stings a little. You really do think that little of me” Gaius sated noncommittally as he dodged the question. He didn't really care how she viewed him. Though the two of them became more amenable after hatching out their issues, he still wasn't foolish enough to think she'd see him as anything else but a petty brigand. And that was fine with him. He was used to being viewed as a dirty sneak thief. 

“Now Maribelle that is hardly a fair assumption” Chrom scolded lightly. 

“Its fine, shes right anyhow” Gaius stated with a noncommittal roll of his shoulders. He didn't have any disillusion of loyalty to one partner. He was a thief, he wore out his welcome quickly wherever he went. No stable income to support a women let alone a child. He had no disillusions of being a suitable father or husband. He lifted his fork once more to place another piece of soft vanilla souffle on his tongue when the ground rattled under his feet, the far off boom and hiss of magic erupting. 

“What in the divines was that?” Chrom stated quickly as he stood up. 

“Magic” Ricken responded quickly. Another rattling shake, the tea in their cups trembling faintly. “Over there! Look!” Ricken barked as he pointed towards the east, a spark of violet lighting up the sky just ever the treeline. The color catching Gaius' eye, there were only two mages amongst them whose magic was colored so deeply and darkly. Both of them Plegian. In a rush Gaius leaped from his seat, knocking the chair over in his haste. 

“Gaius! Hold on” Chrom called after him as the thief swiftly brushed around the table and headed east towards the treeline. Passing confused knights and Shepards who were also leaping into action. Placing his hand at his side he grasped the hilt of his sword as he easily danced through the thicket of underbrush, roots, and trees. As he neared the source a gloom passed over him, the familiar faint feeling of black magic. The feeling thick before thinning out, fading quickly. His heart pounding from the adrenaline flooding his system. He skidded to a halt when he reached a small clearing. A lone figure standing in the center of the clearing, bodies laying mangled and bloodied at his feet. Crimson clinging to his left arm, soaking his sleeve and hand. Henry glanced up at Gaius upon his arrival, blood scattered across his face and hair. 

“Oh hey” he called with a laugh, easily stepping over a body, his tome held precariously in his clean hand. 

“What in the seven hells happened here Junior?” Gaius exclaimed as he caught his breath.

“Oh, just some spies, but I took care of em” Henry responded easily as he approached Gaius. “You're all out of breath, were you running?” the mage bemused. Gaius pursed his lips despite his labored breathing. Before he could respond Chrom crashed through the underbrush rather ungracefully. Ricken and Maribelle behind him. The threesome almost falling over each other. 

“B-blood! Henry are you okay?” Ricken stammered as he rushed up to his friend, examining the blood staring his clothes and face. Henry let out a laugh as he raised his bloody hand. 

“Oh, this isn't my blood” he mused cheerfully. Gaius sighed and folded his arms, nudging Chrom. 

“Spies, nothing to worry about” the redhead mumbled. Ricken still fussing over Henry, lifting his arm up to check for injuries. Maribelle standing beside Ricken with her stave ready if they found anything. Henry giggling as he was poked and prodded. Once it was clear that Henry was unharmed, Maribelle wrinkled her nose and held her stave between her hands. 

“Well, in any case you need to clean yourself up, the sight and smell of you is unbecoming” She said turning her nose up. Henry merely grinning in response. Chrom, curious about the spies despite their mangled state, approached the bodies to begin carefully sifting through for any sort of information on their person. Ricken, distracted from Henry moved to help Chrom, face cringing at the state of the bodies. Junior had certainly done a number on them. When Maribelle turned to draw closer Gaius felt a hand grasp his leather covered forearm. Henry raising his bloody finger to his lips, Gaius raised a brow at the mage before pursing his lips. Henry stepped back soundlessly from the clearing, the thief glancing back at the distracted threesome before following. 

Stepping gracefully over uplifted roots and moving soundlessly through the underbrush he moved deeper into the thicket. The three towering over their heads casting shadows, flecks of sunlight passing through the gaps in the leaves and branches high over head. Henry a few feet ahead of him jumping from root to root before he suddenly jumped down vanishing behind a tree. Moving to catch up Gaius skirted around the tree seeing Henry already precariously scrambling half way down the mossy hill tangled with tree roots. With sure footing and cat like grace he prowled behind Henry, catching up to the mage as they descended to even ground. A little further and they reached another clearing. This one adorn with a the dilapidated and moss aged stone walls of a small square building. Its bricks crumbling and covered with vines and moss, the roof long gone, in broken pieces scattered through out the clearing overgrown with roots. He recognized the faint sound of running water. Nearing the dilapidated structure he located what was left of the doorway, a collapsing arch in the wall. Peering inside he saw a large tree growing in the corner of the building, its roots climbing the walls. He touched the cool moss covered stone of the archway. 

“Look up” Henry chirped from behind him, his finger pointing over his shoulder. Gaius glancing at the pale hand before following his finger. High in the branches of the tree was a large honey bee hive. Gaius' eyes widening. 

“Honey” the thief bemused, he could already feel the sticky goodness on his tongue. He looked down at Henry who was smiling up at him. 

“Yeah, I found it earlier. I was commin back to get you when those spies jumped me. Must have been following me” the mage mused with a laugh. “So come on, go get it” the snowy hair mage urged. 

“Watch and learn junior” he boasted before he began to unfasten his cloak. He dropped it on the mossy ground before undoing the sword around his belt. Dropping it with a clank before he approached the tree. Finding a hand hold before heaving himself up. Henry clapping in delight under him. Gaius quickly ascending the tree, using his under body strength when he needed to to swing himself higher, his arms flexing under the leather sleeves. He felt a sweat break out on his temples as he pushed and pulled his way up the tree. He glanced down seeing Henry standing beneath him, his head tilted back grinning as he watched him climb. 

“Almost there” Henry called, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice. Gaius grinned down at him before he returned his focus on the task at hand. Grasping another branch and heaving himself up with ease. He heard the buzzing of the honey bees as he neared, thankfully honey bees rarely stung. If he moved slow and didn't startle them he'd make it out with little incident. As he neared the hive he climbed slower, some bees landing and crawling across his shoulders. He ignored them and kept moving until he was chest level with the hive, one hand holding the branch above his head, his boots planted firmly on a branch below. Reaching out slowly he reached into the hive, bees climbing across his arm and flying around him. No stings yet. Carefully he broke off a sizable piece, the only sticking to his fingers as he removed the sticky chunk. There were a few bees lingering on his prize, gently he blew on them to get them to fly away. Grinning he held up the piece and looked down at Henry who clapped in response, amusement sprawled across his face. Climbing down with one hand would be tough but it wasn't the first time, it it wouldn't be the last. Not while bees still made their nests high above his head. Glancing down again he began to descend a few steps. He heard Henry still clapping below, glancing back down he smiled against, opening his mouth to boast when something caught his eye. The glint of metal in the tree line. Hiding amongst the underbrush. He stared a moment longer, making out the hidden figure holding up a bow in the shadows directly behind Henry. 

“Henry!” Gaius called out urgently. Moments later an arrow flew, the loud twang of a bow string being released. His heart pounding in his chest as he arrow embedded in the tree, inches from hitting the mage. Henry snapping into action with a flourish, jumping back on to his heel, his clean hand withdrawing his tome. Lavender essence violently whirling up from under his feet, flickering brightly as a sigil emerged from under his feet, rotating quickly as he held out his bloody hand, before his fingers a stack of three rotating circles appeared, sinister runes and markings burning brightly. The deathly hiss of black magic jumping violently from his form as it hissing and shrieked. Burning across the air with frightening speed, hitting the trees and underbrush with a reverberating crash. The dark magic staining the thicket with its essence, inky blackness resembling burns marring the threes, the grass blackened and dead. A rustling in the thicket and another arrow flew free, narrowly missing Henry. Gaius dropped the honey comb and began to quickly descend the tree, limb by frustrating limb. 

In his haste he misjudged the sturdiness of a branch and felt it snap under his foot, scrambling to catch himself. His fingers grazing the rough bark of a limb but failing to grab hold, he slipped and bounced off another branch, hitting a few branches on his way down he managed to catch himself on a lower branch but that branch to snapped and he fell the rest of the way. He hit something soft and warm, a yelp echoing under him before he hit the ground. Hissing he rolled, feeling like it was hard to breath. The wind being knocked out of him. He rolled onto his side and held his chest as he gasped, glancing up through bleary eyes a a brightly glowing mandala of runes flashed around him, spinning rapidly. Henry sitting awkwardly on the mossy floor, his tome open under his other hand pressed against the ground behind him, his other hand open and held out him. The sinister and foreboding feeling swept over Gaius, darkness coiling around them like tendrils as more mandalas spun in front of Henry's fingers. An arrow suddenly embedding into Henry's left shoulder. Without a sound or missing a beat, black magic screamed around them, leaping from Henry's fingers and blazing through the spinning stack of mandalas. Gaius felt like his head was swimming, but he forced himself to move, he wasn't sure if the dizziness was from the close proximity of Henry's black magic or from the fall. Maybe it was both. 

The magic faded, the tormenting sound of Henry's magic vanishing into eerie silence. Rolling carefully he glanced outwards seeming a roiling mass of scattering limbs and flesh. Gaius let his head fall back into the soft moss, wincing at the ache in his side. Carefully he shifted, sore but nothing felt broken. Maybe bruised ribs judging by the difficulty he was having breathing without pain. Resting his hand on his stomach he turned his head to look at Henry, the mage sitting on his haunches with his legs bent, arrow still poking out of his shoulder. “Well...that explains were the sixth guy went” Henry mused with a small tired smile. Gaius groaned and closed his eyes. Leave it to Henry to forget to tell him there was possibly another spy lurking around. When he opened his eyes he saw Henry's face leaning over him, the sunlight streaming around him. 

“Anything broken? I don't see any bones sticking out” the mage mused as he gave the thief a glance over. 

“I'm not sure” Gaius murmured. “Everything hurts” He added with a huff. Henry stared at him before he reached a hand out, his index and second finger touching his forehead. Suddenly everything felt numb and fuzzy. The pain gone and replaced with a a col numbness. Like his body was asleep. “What did you-?”

“Hexed you, relax” Henry stated as he moved to get up, putting all his weight on one leg, the other trembling. He wasn't putting any weight on it. When he tried to step he went down with a yelp. 

“What?” Gaius mumbled confused as he rolled over, his body felt strange but at least he didn't ache anymore. 

“I think my knee is messed up” the mage mumbled. “I tried to catch you when you fell, that might have done it” 

“You idiot. Why the hell would you try and catch me at that height?” Gaius reprimanded as he slowly climbed to his feet. He winced, his legs tingling like they were asleep. Henry looked up at him, arrow still in his shoulder. Pursing his lips Gaius crouched down in front of the mage, gently touching around the wound. “Deep breath, I'm going to yank it out” Gaius warned as he braced a hand on Henry's shoulder to steady him, his other hand wrapping around the wooden shaft. The mage said nothing and stared over his shoulder. Inhaling himself he yanked hard, the arrow pulling free. Henry making a strained sound, Gaius quickly pressing his palm against the wound to stop the bleeding. He glanced around seeing his cloak laying near by. “Put your hand over it, I need to let go for a moment” Gaius murmured as he guided Henry's bloody hand to replace his own. Henry saying nothing and keeping his hand there. Quickly Gaius moved away, scoping up his cloak and grasping the edge, tearing a strip free with some effort. He dropped the rest of the cloak back on the ground before returning to Henry. “Okay move your hand” Gauis instructed as he unfastened Henry's cloak with practiced ease. Quickly and carefully he wrapped the strip of cloth around his shoulder, over the wound. Tying it tightly to keep it snug against the wound. 

“Try not to move around too much alright? This is the best I can do for now” Gaius mumbled. “You think Chrom and the others Shepards heard your magic?”

“Probably not, no one ever noticed me casting magic in this place before” Henry replied as he gently touched his bandaged shoulder, Gaius gently slapping his hand away to keep him from plying with the wound.

“You just randomly cast magic in the woods?” Gaius inquired with a raised brow. 

“You randomly swing a sword around while sparing right?” Henry quipped with a laugh. “I was just practicing some new spells was all” Gaius hummed in response before he glanced down at Henry's knee, kept straight and bent at a slight angle. 

 

“Does this feel broken?”

“No, I don't think” Henry responded with a chuckle. 

“For someone who doesn't like pain you are handling your hurts rather well”

“Don't like it don't mean I cant handle it” the mage responded smoothly as Gaius gently touched his knee. The appendage feeling tender and swollen under his fingers. 

“Bend it slowly, I want to see if you can” Gaius murmured as he gently helped Henry move his knee, slowly the mage bent his knee before relaxing it. “Alright it's not broken, probably just sprained, but it seems to be a bad sprain. You can't walk like this” the ginger haired thief murmured. “How long will this hex last?”

“Huh? Until I remove it. Why?”

“I'm going to run back to camp and get help” Gaius stated as he stood up, his legs feeling tingling and numb with e rest of his body but at least he wasn't in any pain. And he could stand so none of his injuries should be too bad. 

“I mean yeah sure but it only removes pain, and other things...after a while. But you could still be injured and moving around could aggravate it” Henry pointed out logically. Gaius grinned down at him and pointed his thumb at himself. 

“Have some faith Junior, I can stand can't I? And I have full range of movement so nothing must be broken. Even if I couldn't feel it, I wouldn’t be able to move well if something was broken” the thief stepping back to glance over his shoulder, his olive eyes landing on the charred body laying in a mess on the floor a few yards from them. He pursed his lips before he looked back at Henry. “You are sure there are no more of those guys?”

“Hmm? Oh, I'm not totally sure. I only saw one get away. It happened pretty fast, they sort of came outta no where” Henry mused with another laugh. “Why?”

“I can't leave you out here if there are more of those bastards lurking around”

“I'll be fine”

“How do you figure?”

“Those guys aren't strong enough to kill me” Henry laughed. 

“That last guy got a hit in didn't he?” 

“I was distracted. One time thing” Henry added matter of-factly. Gaius cocked his head and put a hand on his hip. Without a word Gaius leaned down and began to carefully gather Henry into his arms. 

“Hold onto my shoulders” the thief ordered as he lifted Henry off the ground. The mage doing as he was told, Gaius moved them both into a corner of the dilapidated building. Henry would be out of sight here. Gently he set him down, the mage leaning against the wall, quickly the thief moved away and grabbed his cloak of the ground, settling it over Henry's shoulders, pulling the hood up over his head. “Stay here, stay hidden, don’t make a sound” the thief instructed as he knelled down in front of him. Henry looked up at him from under his cloak, the dried blood on his face dark and flaking off his skin. 

“Sure sure” Henry mused. “Have a safe trip” he beamed. Gaius pursed his lips before he ruffled his head through the hood. 

“I'll be back soon” he offered before he stood up and retrieved his sword. Henry grinned and waved at him with his dirty hand. Gaius cast him on last look before heading out, fastening his sword around his waist before he took off into a brisk sprint. His body felt strange but not painful, moving was a little awkward but he worked through it and kept pace. Dancing across the ground noiselessly moving quickly past the trees and underbrush. He followed there path here, back tracking by memory easily. As time passed he began to notice he couldn’t smell anything. Great, losing the other senses. Creepy ass hex. The numb feeling in his ribcage grew, feeling strangely fuzzier then the rest of his body. He couldn't wait until he got his hex removed. The dense forest began to open up, he could hear the Shepards, Fredrick giving orders during training and bustling around. He stumbled out of the forest and into the clearing, the camp just before him. He opened his mouth to speak but his breath caught, he suddenly couldn't breathe right. It felt like he was choking. He grasped his collarbone as he stumbled forward, still feeling fuzzy. What the hell was happening? Was this because of the hex?

“Gaius?” a voice drawled curiously. Looking up with spotty vision he saw Lon'qu approaching him. Wooden practice sword in hand. Gaius opened his mouth and he felt something hot spill form his mouth. He coughed, blood coming up. He forced himself to move, still no pain, but he felt like he was drowning. What was happening? He felt Lon'qu at his side as he went down. What was happening? He felt his vision black out for a moment he was looking up down, Lon'qu staring down at him with wide grey eyes. He couldn't speak. He opened his mouth and mere gurgled up more blood, his vision fading until everything went black. 

 

When he woke again he woke with a startle, his body felt numb but in a different way. Th smell of antiseptic and herbs hitting him making him wrinkle his nose. He began to try and move dull pain shot through his chest. He gasped and fell back. What the hell? He shifted again, wincing once more. He bare skin sliding across soft fabric. He quickly raised his arm over his head. His arm bare save for the bandages tied over his forearm. His heart pounding. “Try not to move around so much” a soft timbering voice instructed. Looking up he noticed the fabric ceiling and swinging overhead lamp. The medical tent? He turned his head and saw Libra at his side. His long blond hair framing his face. 

“Henry?” he could speak now, and he could breath. Not very well but better then before. 

“Yes he's here” Libra informed him, Gaius relaxing into the pillow and breathing through his nose. “Your rib was broken and it pierced your lung” the priest explained softly. “That as why you couldn’t breath before, blood filled your lungs, Tharja informed us he hex that was on you was the only reason you where able to move. But that must have been what caused your rib to puncture”

“Yeah...junior hexed me so I could move” Gaius explained tiredly. “How'd you find him?”

“You told us, once we drained your lung you began mindlessly chattering about Henry in the woods” Libra stated as he began to check the bandaging on Gaius chest. It was then that he realized he was pretty much stark naked under the thin blanket. 

“How is he?”

“He's fairing well, his knee was severely sprained and wounded in his shoulder. But he's doing well” the priest stated calmly.

“Good” Gaius sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he watched the lantern swing overhead. “He asleep right now or something?”

“No he hasn't slept yet, he'd been awfully chatty actually” Libra mumbled with a small frown. Gaius smirked at him. Padre seemed rather annoyed. Which always amused him for some reason. 

“Been exchanging philosophy with him again?” the thief said with a laugh. The priest didn't look none to amused. The two glanced up at the commotion heading towards them. 

“Get back in bed!” Ricken simpering, his squeaky voice nearing them. Gaius carefully sitting up, mindful of his chest as he did so, Henry parting the curtain around Gaius's bed. The Plegian obviously limping with Ricken at his side, hovering like a mother hen. Henry's arm in a clean cloth sling, bandages peaking out from under the loose fitting white shirt he wore. He was fresh and clean, all the blood gone from his person. 

“Henry” Libra began tersely. About to scold the mage. Henry bodily falling onto the edge of Gaius's bed, the thief moving over to make room, the mage chuckling as he climbed up, Ricken still hovering. 

“Heard you woke up!” Henry bemused, his white hair a messy from face planting into the bed. 

“Wide awake” Gaius responded with a small smirk.

“S-sorry Libra, he wouldn’t listen” Ricken stammered. 

“Its alright, the rest of us had our hands full with him as well” the priest stated gently. Henry ignoring the two as he wormed his way under Gaius's blanket. The thief protesting and trying to keep himself covered. 

“You're naked?” the mage asked as he casually peaked under the blanket. 

“Yes, down put the blanket down junior” Gaius hissed as he yanked the blanket down. Henry laughing. “Someone thought I needed to be naked to be treated” 

“We needed to check you all over for injuries since you wouldn't tell us” Libra stated calmly. “Once you could talk you just rambled until you passed out again” Gaius blushed minutely and tried to cover it up with a light cough into his fist. 

“Er, sorry about that” he mumbled. 

“No trouble, just don't give the clerics a hard time, like this one” the priest added pointedly looking at Henry who was laughing as he nuzzled under the covers. 

“Are you guys hungry? I can get you something to eat” Ricken asked earnestly. Gaius pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

“Got anymore of that Vanilla souffle left?”

 

Gaius didn't get his wish for more sweets from Ricken. But many of the Shepards visited him, bringing him snacks and well wishes. Chrom coming in with Robin to scold him on his reckless behavior, then pamper him with little caramel pieces they sneaked in without the clerics knowing. Robin lingered after Chrom left to inform him that she was the one who'd undressed him and hid his tattoo under the bandages before anyone else saw. He supposed he was really indebted to her this time. He wasn't sure how he felt about that one. Lissa coming in with Ricken to check up on him, Ricken learning how to use a stave under the cleric's guidance. Maribelle visited with Lon'qu a few times, only to scold him on his reckless behavior while Lon'qu remained quiet mostly. Fredrick came in surprisingly to visit, pestering him if he needed anything. Gregor brought him liquor and good wishes. Cerche visited, with Minerva sticking her head inside the tent, which felt ominous. Cherche claiming Minerva was worried about him. Cordelia came in frequently to help him bath, because being injured was no excuse for being filthy. Virion showed up to keep him busy with a round of chess, which Gaius was absolute rubbish at. Anna's single visit had been horrifying, the locksmith women sneaking him a glass vile of oil and wordlessly winking at him. Leaving Gaius flabbergasted and momentarily broken. He hid the bottle under his pillow. Panne had brought him carrots of all things, he had politely refused and told her she'd be better off eating them. Which she seemed quite happy about. The Shepards children from the future had stopped in as well, the boys coming in to check up on him, but there were pretty rowdy and got kicked out by Libra after a short time. It had been mostly Owain's and Morgan's fault. The girls had been been more subdued, but still just as overbearing. They were good kids. He hadn't done much the past few days but lay in bed but after day full of visitors he always felt exhausted. 

Every night though, like clock work Henry wold slink out of his bed to join him in his. Which Gaius welcomed, not for lustful reasons. He'd kept the oil hidden from Henry, the mage seemingly content with laying in bed next to him chattering away or reading before passing out. And tonight was no different. Henry was laying next to him happily chewing on pieces of apple, holding his tome over his head with his good arm as he read. Gaius laying beside him wondering how his arm wasn't getting tired. Apple slices laying on a plate on the end table by their bed. Well Gaius' bed, but he supposed it didn't matter right now. He tried reading a little of what Henry was reading but it was all symbols he didn't understand or recognize. Suddenly Henry sat up abruptly, the book snapping closed startling Gaius, the thief carefully sitting up on his elbows. The mage sitting there for a moment before he set his tome aside by the apple. 

“Hey, you wanna fool around?” the mage asked shamelessly. Gaius blinked owlishly as he mage looked back at him innocently. Looking like he'd jut asked him if it was going to rain. Gaius glanced around them, there were fabric privacy curtains around his bed, but still someone could just walk in. But he did have that oil Anna gave him. But someone could walk in! He pursed his lips as he seriously contemplated the pros and cons. He'd been bed ridden for three days straight and at night generally no one bothered him. That seemed to be the pattern, but still! Someone could break the pattern. “Helloooo?” Henry mused as he leaned closer to Gaius. 

“Sush, I'm thinking” Gaius mumbled. Henry burst out into a fit of laughter in response. The mage suddenly reaching under their pillow and removing the bottle. He set it in Gaius' lap before grinning at him, his head cocking to the side. Gaius mouth falling open. He floundered for words but found nothing. The mage smiled at him for a moment longer before he chuckled and began to carefully shimmy out of his loose white pants with one hand. His other still in a sling. Gaius felt his heart quicken and he took on last look at the drawn curtain. He then glanced at the newly exposed skin of Henry's thighs, the large shirt he was wearing was just long enough to give Henry a sense of modesty. 

To hell with it. 

“Okay, okay” Gaius whispered. As he fully sat up. “Just...be careful, you're still injured” he mumbled, his face feeling hot. Henry grinned widely, his white teeth showing as he leaned leaned forward

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle” Henry whispered against his cheek before he sealed his mouth over Gaius. The thief's mind reeled, spinning dizzily before he regained his composure. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss and nipping at Henry's lips and tongue. “Can I climb up?” Henry murmured against his mouth before kissing him again. 

“No, don't bend your knee” Gaius mumbled against his lips. “Lay on your side facing me” Gaius instructed as he picked up the glass vile and set it on the bedside table. The mage moving to lay on his side, Gaius slipping his arm under Henry's head and gently pulling him close, their legs carefully tangling together as they pressed against each other. Gaius mindful of his arm trapped between them. Their lips meeting once more, his lips as soft and pliant as he remembered. His silken hair tickling his arm and face. He ran a hand through snowy hair, letting his tresses slip easily through his fingers. He nipped at Henry's lower lip and tugged before letting it snap against his teeth. The mage running his only available hand down his side, his soft fingers tickling his flesh. Gaius quickly grew drunk off the sound of Henry's soft breathy sounds and pliant mouth. He felt Henry slip his fingers into the hem of his loose sleep pants. Finger tips running and trailing goosebumps along the flesh of his rear. Gently tugging at the hem of his pants, Gaius reaching down to help him slide them off. Discarding his pants to the floor with Henry's own trousers. Henry's hand running across his naked hipbone, tracing aimlessly before he ran his thump up his abs to the bandages around his chest. Gaius nipped Henry's throat while the mage explored, his back now with his hand. 

“You're so warm” Henry murmured as he titled his head to give Gaius more access to bite at his neck. He felt Henry run his hand along his shoulder to his collarbone. Back down his chest and to his navel. Gaius hissing when Henry casually ran his fingers along his length, the flesh swelling into his hand the mage coiled slender fingers around its girth. “I want to put it in my mouth” Henry admitted shamelessly as he ran ins fingers along the flesh. Gaius swallowing and clenching his teeth, holding back on biting Henry hard. Hesitantly he pulled away. 

“Lay on your back, prop yourself up with the pillows” Gaius instructed softly as he pulled away. Henry's warm hand regretfully leaving his arousal. He helped Henry get propped up and settled in the pillows. The mage reclining on the pillows, his injured arm resting in a cloth sling over his stomach. Swallowing he straddled Henry's chest. “This okay?” he asked. The mage nodding before easily leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around the head without a word. Gaius biting his lip and breathing through his nose, watching as Henry looked up at him through his lashes. Gaius reaching down to run his fingers through his hair. Gently cradling his head as Henry suckled at his cock, tongue lapping at the head like a kitten. Gaius running his fingers tenderly through his hair while the mage ran his uninjured hand along the base. The thief watched with rapt attention as the mage closed his eyes and attempted to take the cock down his throat, gagging helplessly as he pushed forward. Gaius biting his lower lip hard to retain some control, his hips trembling from the effort of holding them still. He cursed under his breath, a tremor running through him as he felt the tightness of Henry's throat wrapping around the head of his cock. Henry gagging nosily, his eyes clenching shut before he backed off, coughing bitterly before he sealed his mouth over the head once more. 

“Fuck, baby” Gaius whispered, his fingers cradling his head gently. The mage looking up at him with glassy eyes, his arousal still nestled inside the warmth of his mouth. “You hard?” Gaius asked with a breathless smirk, raising a cocky brow as he reached behind him to gently run a hand between Henry's legs. Bare calloused fingers meeting the soft skin of Henry's thigh as he went north, hand pushing up his shirt to touch the firm hardness between his legs. He felt Henry's squirm, his thighs clenching around his hand. Henry hummed with a full mouth, the action sending shivers down Gaius spine as he gently rubbed the palm of his hand into Henry's arousal. “Haa, you're so hard Junior. All this just from sucking cock?” Gaius teased, his heart pounding in his chest. He watch Henry lave the head of his cock with his tongue, his mouth open and wanting against his heated flesh. Precum and saliva staining his pink lips. He felt Henry's hand slide to his hip to hold him as he tried again the take the length in its entirely into his mouth. The hot warmth of his throat spasming around him making Gaius see stars. Without warning he gripped Henry's hair hard and forced the mage to hold still. The mage squirming against him, his hand gripping his hip hard as he retched nosily around his cock. He sounded ready to vomit. Gaius abruptly letting Henry's hair go, the mage pulling off quickly and heaving. His mouth red and wet. 

“A-again. Do that again” Henry gasped as he caught his breath. Gaius taking his lip between his teeth, fisting Henry's hair and tugging head back forcing Henry's mouth open. The mage gasping before his mouth was filled, Gaius feeding his cock past the mages lips. Pushing deep before withdrawing, not letting Henry catch his breath. He felt Henry gag around him with every push, the thief keeping a steady pace as he fucked the mage throat. Listening to him struggle to breath and keep from retching too hard around the arousal stuffed into his mouth. Careful not to take it too far he yanked Henry abruptly off him by his hair. The Plegian gasping wetly, his eyes glassy with tears, wet tracks down his pale cheeks. Gaius busied his other hand stroking Henry at a harsh pace, the mage whining loud and brokenly, his thighs clenching his around his hand making continued movement harder but Gaius didn't let that deter him. When he felt Henry had caught his breath a little he pushed the mage back down onto his cock, with a harsh push he forced himself deep down the smaller males throat. Hearing the mage gag loudly as he clenched his hip hard. Gaius' mouth fell open as he let out a soft sound, thoroughly enjoying the hot wet heat of Henry's mouth. He felt Henry moan wantonly against his arousal, the mage still squirming. He felt the mages arousal grow hotter and wetter in his hand. The slick sound of his wet palm hastily jerking Henry off mingling with the sound of Henry retching messily. Tears running down his red cheeks. 

“Fuck, I'm going to cum” Gaius panted as he yanked Henry off his arousal, his chest heaving. 

“Cum in my mouth” Henry whined as he opened his mouth and put out his tongue. Gaius felt his stomach flop sharply, the hot slice of arousal cutting through his gut at the sight. Ever eager to please Gaius pulled his hand from between Henry's thighs and wrapped it around his own arousal. The hand in Henry's hair yanking his head back, the mage keeping his mouth open and wanting. Quickly he stroked his own arousal over Henry's mouth, the head of his cock bumping Henry's mouth and cheek, spearing precum across his pale skin. He felt the knot in his stomach pull tight before abruptly coming undone. His cum streaking across the bridge of Henry's nose and eye, some of it dribbling into his waiting mouth. The mage eagerly licking it up. His lips wrapping around head to hungrily suckle, when he pulled away he was a sticky mess. Gaius breathing hard, feeling winded, his body hyper sensitive. He ran his thumb across the mess on Henry's check before he maneuvered to lean down to hungrily kiss Henry's mouth despite the discomfort from bending forward. With the hand in his hair he maneuvered his head the way he wanted, tilting it to the side as he deepened the kiss, tasting himself on Henry's tongue. He felt Henry's hand run through his hair and rub pleasantry at the base of his neck before gently pulling sending small shocks up his spine. When he broke away he breathed close to Henry's mouth before he strained his spine and stared down at the flushed and drunk look on Henry's face. He smirked as he pulled his lower lip into his own mouth before moving back. 

“Open your thighs” Gaius ordered quietly as he reached for the bottle of oil on the bed. The mage reclining on the pillows as he opened his legs easily. His arousal red and hard against his stomach. The sight of it making Gaius' mouth water. Sitting back on his knees Gaius brought the bottle to his mouth and popped the cork off with his teeth before spitting it onto the floor. Gaius leaning over Henry pushing Henrys shirt high up his stomach exposing the soft trembling skin of his abdomen. Wagging the bottle he set it aside before dipping a couple fingers inside. “Put your bad leg on his shoulder alright” Gaius cooed as he leaned down low, his breath wafting across Henry's thighs. Carefully he felt Henry put his knee on his shoulder. The thief kissing his thigh, a small smirk marring his lips as he gently squeezed the thigh on his shoulder with his hand. “You ready?” Henry nodding wordlessly, his pale hand weaving through his ginger hair. Petting him gently. Without further preamble Gaius parted his mouth and easily took Henry down his throat with practiced ease. He heard Henry's head hit the pillow as he threw his head back and moaned openly. The hand in his hair holding tightly causing Gaius to hum around the cock in his mouth. Keeping his mouth full and busy he slipped a hand between Henry's buttocks, his thumb pushing teasingly against the soft opening. Pressing insistently but never breaching him he teased the mage, feeling Henry spread himself further in encouragement. Reaching blindly for the bottle he located it and pulled it towards him, his mouth humming around Henry as he bobbed his head. The small hiccups leaving Henry's mouth spurring him on. Oiling up his fingers he dipped his thumb inside and gently tugged at the opening earning a trembling whine. The hand in his hair pulled gently. Gaius swallowing Henry down his throat and holding him there, letting his throat flex and squeeze around the mage before backing off. The mage's thighs trembling against him. Teasingly he dipped his thumb a little further inside. Wiggling around and pressing against the soft walls. 

“Hyaaa-nnnn! G-Gaius” Henry moaned wetly. “P-please” 

“Hmm? Tell me what you want baby” Gaius encouraged after letting Henry leaving his mouth with a wet pop. Henry wordlessly squirming against the thumb inside of him, Gaius teasingly removing his thumb completely earning a a frustrated groan. “Aw, whats wrong baby? Tell me what you want” 

“I-I want to cum. Please please” Henry whined, his hand still holding Gaius by his hair. Gaius groaning softly when Henry pulled at his hair encouragingly. “P-please Gaius”

“Sure baby lay back. I've got you” Gaius cooed as he ran a hand up the thigh on his shoulder. Grabbing the oil once more he soaked his fingers before sliding them inside. Henry tensing up momentarily at the breach before relaxing, his legs falling open easily. Gaius grinning to himself as he fingers delved inside the familiar tight heat. Without another word and parted his lips and swallowed Henry once more, bobbing and suckling at him gently. Gently he dipped his two fingers deeper inside the mage, his fingers dragging against his walls as he pulled back out before delving back in nice and slow. Painfully slow. He heard Henry let out a frustrated groan, the fingers in his hair flexing. Abruptly Henry released his hair in favor of fisting the crisp white sheets beneath them. When he dragged his fingers back he heard Henry gasp abruptly, his hips arching and his thighs tightening up. Dragging his mouth back up he released Henry's arousal with a wet pop. “Found it” Gaius cooed as he pressed his fingers against the gland watching Henry's mouth fall open. Leaning back in order to get a better view, Henry's knees slipping from his shoulder and onto his hip, he rubbed his fingers hard and insistently against the place watching Henry quiver and squirm against the assault. Moans and whimpers falling past his lips. 

“G-Gaius! Hnnn! P-please” Henry begged, his eyes wet, dried cum on his face. Snowy hair a damp mess. The sight making Gaius heart race inside his rib cage, he felt himself start to get hard without even being touched. His fingers aggressive assaulting that place not giving Henry a moments rest from the pleasant assault. He watched Henry's head falling back, his eyes twisting shut as his mouth fell open, a broken cry leaving his lips. He was so close. So damn close. Feeling a suddenly sadistic streak Gaius reached out and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Henry's arousal stopping any chance the mage had at cumming. Henry crying in surprise. “W-what? G-Gaius” the mage whined as he lifted his head trying to make sense of what was stopping him from cumming. “P-please, please I cant” he hiccuped, tears wetting his lashes. Gaius smirked down at the mage, who was completely at his mercy.

“S'matter? Can't cum?” he teased with a cock of his head. His fingers still ruthlessly abusing that spot. Henry squirming fruitlessly. “Come on cum” 

“I-I-I! C-cant” Henry cried as his head fell back as if he lacked that strength to hold himself up. His pliant body laying back and open as Gaius played with him like some sort of toy. “I-I can't please, please please” Henry sobbed. Gaius' smile widening. Just a little longer, just a little longer. He wanted Henry to cum so hard he forgot his name. That and the tortured hiccuping cries leaving Henry's mouth were far to delectable to pass up. He watched with rapt fascination as Henry's body trembling, his throat bobbing as he swallowed around a moan.

“D-daddy! Please!” Henry cried out surprising Gaius, his hand going slack for a moment. Henry almost screaming as he finally came hard against his own chest and stomach. Gaius slowly withdrawing his fingers as he stared dazedly down at Henry. The mage heaving as he recovered from his high. His breathing sharp and shuddering. 

“Well, I've never been called that before” Gaius mumbled thoughtfully. It was new and a little weird, but strangely enough he liked it, a lot. Henry swallowed as he caught his breath, his body boneless and trembling beneath Gaius. “Come on, tell daddy how that orgasm was. Good?”

“Y-yes” Henry admitted between breaths.

“Yes what?” Gaius scolded as he roughly grasped Henry's jaw with his hand. Henry seemed to catch on, his pupils blown wide. 

“Yes, daddy” Henry whispered. 

“Good boy, such a good boy” Gaius cooed as he leaned down and innocently kissed Henry's lips. He calloused hand running along the softness of Henry's thighs and rear. The mage pushing against his half mast arousal. “You're insatiable” Gauis remarked with a quirked brow, thoroughly impressed. 

“Says you” Henry responded with a breathless chuckle. “Please, I want it”

“How can any man say no when you ask so sweetly” Gaius admited with a soft laugh, briefly kissing his lips before leaning back. “On your side, I'm going to arrange you so you don't hurt yourself” Henry carefully moved onto his side, laying on his uninjured arm, his injured knee laying against the mattress. Gaius taking the pillows, keeping one under Henry's head while he slipped the other under his bad knee to support it. Gently bending his leg to push his rear out. Henry twisted slightly to look back at him. “Comfortable? Anything sore?”

“No more then usual” Henry admitted as he laid back and relaxed. “Come on, mess me up good” Gaius gently spanked Henry earning a soft and surprised cry. He ran his hand soothingly over the pink flesh before he grasped the bottle of oil and dumped it unceremoniously onto his palm. Warming it between his fingers before spreading it across his arousal, stroking it to hardness. He watched Henry put his hand under the pillow under his head as he watched Gaius. Holding himself in hand Gaius fell forward onto his other hand and spread kisses across Henry's cheek and the corner of his mouth before backing off. Pushing his bangs back with his clean hand he began to push himself inside. Henry bowing his spine as he gently pushed back against Gaius. The thief sighing as he bottomed out inside. His sticky hand running along Henry's soft hip. 

“Good?” Gaius asked as he held himself still. 

“Y-yes, please” Henry murmured, clearly into what was going on behind him. “Hit me” he asked as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position on his side. Gaius on his knees buried inside him. The thief running a thumb across the swell of his rear before abruptly bringing his hand down. He heard Henry hiss and twist his spine into a better angle. Taking some initiative Gaius withdrew before roughly pushing back inside earning of soft whine. Holding him by his hip he began his brisk pace, pulling the mage back against him with his hand. The mage pliant and going with every push and pull without complaint. Sighing and crying out when he hit deep. 

“You really like taking cock don't you?” Gaius boasted as he ruthlessly drove himself home, pressing himself deep before withdrawing. Repeating the process over and over, earning a jump from Henry's body and a hiccuping moan with each push. 

“Y-yes. I like it” Henry gasped as he gripped his pillow with his good hand. 

“Yes what?” Gaius pressed as he slammed himself inside hard earning a shocked cry. 

“D-daddy” Henry cried. “Yes daddy” he babbled as he tried to keep up with Gaius rough pace. Gaius leaning over him still undulating his hips, their skin smacking together messily. He leaned inches from Henry's face watching the mage's face twist up, broken by pleasure and arousal. Henry turning his face towards him as he body moved with every harsh forward push. Gaius kissing Henry's mouth hard, the mage groaning against his lips. Gaius's other hand carding through Henry's hair before gripping it tight. “D-dah-AH! D-daddy so good” Henry cried against his mouth, his breath hot and wet against his face. “H-harder, please, please. Daddy please” Gaius cursed under his breath pressing his mouth to Henry's once more as he redoubled his efforts, thrusting hard and deep with every push. 

“Fuck, I love it when you call me daddy” Gaius whispered harshly against Henry's mouth. 

“Y-yeah?” Henry gasped before throwing his head back. “Right there, right there” the mage sobbed. “Please please” Gaius holding his hip hard as he focused on that spot, hitting it hard and fast. Each hiccuping moan that left Henry's lips louder then the last. He should be worried about the noise they were making but he was far to turned on to care who walked in or overheard them right now. “Daddy, daddy, I'm going to cum”

“Fuck, come for me baby” Gaius encouraged as he leaned back to watch, Henry's cock hard and drooling against he mattress and his stomach, the arousal bouncing against his navel with every harsh thrust. Henry bowed his back as he gasped harshly. 

“Ahnnnhhh, so deeep. Right there right there daddy” Henry whined. “Daddy please, oh I'm going to cum”

“Fuck” Gaius gasped as he gripped the mage's hip hard with his hands, using his the leverage to yanked him hard onto his cock. Listening to Henry babbling brokenly as he sobbed wetly. A high pitched wail bursting past Henry's lips he he arched his back, cumming hard against the mattress. The mage clamping down on him as he continued his harsh pace. Feeling himself close. So damn close. 

“Daddy, daddy. Please cum inside. Please please” Henry sobbed. “Please I want it, please Daddy” the mage gasping as Gaius drove deep and spilled inside him, his orgasm ripping through him leaving him trembling and breathing hard in its wake. He felt Henry go boneless against his mattress under him, the mage panting to catch his breath. Gaius holding himself up by Henry's hip. The two basking and catching their breath without a word. 

“So...yeah you talking during sex, its fucking great. Definitely do that more” Gaius encouraged. He'd always enjoyed talking during sex and listening to Henry beg really did it for him. He listened to Henry breathlessly chuckle before he gently slapped Gaius stomach. The thief leaning down to kiss his cheek before carefully pulling out. Grasping Henry's rear he pulled it gently aside watching his own cum dribble out of the mage. He felt Henry gently kick his shoulder as he moved to rolled over, cutting Gaius show short. Hissing softly the mage sat up, leaning back on his good hand. Gaius climbing out the bed slowly to find his pants, once he located them he slipped them on before pulling a wooden chair over. “Here, I need to change the sheets” Gaius stated as he helped Henry stand up and move to the chair by the bed. Wasting no time he began to strip the bed of its sheets, accidentally knocked the oil onto the floor. Thankfully it hadn't broken but some of the oil leaked out on the ground. Setting the half empty bottle aside Gaius took the gathered sheets to the hamper and dumped them inside before stealing clean blankets and sheets from another bed. He quickly made the bed, tossing the pillows into place before he helped Henry tidy up and get his pants back on. Soon they were nestled back into bed, surrounding by clean linens. Henry carefully wrapped around Gaius and half asleep already. 

“Thirsty?” Gaius hummed as he stroke Henry's hair. The mage nodding before parting his lips to speak. 

“A little” he mumbled in response. Gaius kissed his forehead before sitting up and carefully untangling himself from Henry. He held his chest through his bandages as muffled pain hummed around. Must have strained himself a little. He wouldn't let Henry talk him into anything like that again until they were both recovered. At least he was saying that now, but to be honestly he'd probably jump at the chance to do that again, injured or not. Pacing past the drawn curtains Gaius moved to the other side of the tent to retrieve the pitcher of water and small collection of glasses. He poured himself and Henry and glass before meandering his way back towards their bed. When he returned Henry was sitting up, his hair a mess atop his head. Gaius snickering at the sight before passing him a glass of water. The mage ignoring him before he tossed his head back and gulped down the drink quickly. 

“Geez slow down” Gaius remarked as he set his cup aside before climbing into bed. He took a swig once settled but didn't chug it like Henry had. The mage gasping as he polished off his glass. Gaius pursed his lips and ruffling Henry's hair before setting his glass aside. He felt Henry gently push him by his shoulder forcing Gaius to lay back. The mage settling against his side with a content sigh, pulling the covers over them. Gaius shaking his head in amusement before leaning over to plant a kiss on the mages forehead. 

“By the way, who is Ricken smitten with?” Gaius inquired, suddenly recalling the conversation he'd had just a few days ago. 

“Cherche” Henry responded sleepily without missing a beat. 

 

Gaius stretched his limbs carefully, the heat of the afternoon beating on his bare skin. Sweat running down his spine as he drew back his bow string, his arm flexing with the weight of the string. A dark piece of fabric covering his forearm while the rest of his chest was bare. Fading purple bruising on his ribs. His other arm holding steady as he took aim before letting the arrow fly. The bolt hitting just an inch off the center of the target. With a sigh he rolled his shoulders and let his bow hang at his side. It had been a week since he'd broken his ribs and punctured his lung. Honestly he wouldn't have healed so well and so quickly if it weren't for the Shepard’s Clerics and Priests. It had been to long since he'd been permitted to finally do something other then lay in bed all day. It felt good to in the sun and using his muscles again. He was starting to feel out of shape. He'd spared a little with Lon'qu and Gregor earlier that afternoon. He'd then gotten a few more pointers on the finer points of archery from Virion before the man began to prattle on about something or another. He was alone now, practicing on his own. 

Exhaling softly Gaius crouched down setting his bow down in the grass at his feet. The quiver and arrows joining, he remained crouched their for a moment longer, briefly checking the fletching on his arrows. When he felt eyes on him he raised his head, green eyes meeting brown. Ricken jumping visibly as their eyes met, standing just a few paces to his left. His face a startling shade of red. Perhaps it was the heat. “Hey kiddo” Gaius called giving the youngster a brief wave. Ricken didn't respond immediately, he fidgeted like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. His eyes darting everywhere but Gaius' face. The thief raised a brow as he looked up at the younger Shepard. “Alright twitchy, whats your problem?” Gaius inquired as he stood up. His hand drawing up his hip to rest there. “Is there something on my face?”

“C-can we talk?” the younger murmured quietly. Gaius quirked a brow at the mage. His mind scrolling through what Ricken could possibly want with him. His first thought had been another taste testing session but Ricken was acting far to bashful for something like that. Suddenly an idea came to him. Perhaps he was taking him up on his offer for advise regarding his love life. Gaius smirked in response. Yeah that had to be it. 

“Sure thing kid. What you need?”

“Can we talk in private?” Ricken added, his bare hands wringing in front of him. Gaius nodded briefly and began to step towards Ricken, the mage jumping back suddenly. “Ah, sorry, you startled me” the mage mumbled before abruptly turning to walk away. Gaius tilting his head curiously before he followed Ricken into the woods. 

“You know, the last time I followed a guy into the woods I ended up with a broken rib” Gaius remarked with a chuckle. Ricken didn't respond and kept walking quietly ahead of him. Gaius rubbed his sweaty hair with his hand. Tough crowd. Must be really nervous. After walking for a few minutes Ricken stopped suddenly under the shade of a large tree. The mage keeping his back to him, his shoulders squaring up before he turned. “So Cherc-” Gaius began with a small smile. 

“I saw you” 

“Pardon?” Gaius pressed in confusion. “A lot of people see me, I ain’t invisible” 

“I saw you...with Henry” Ricken whispered, his eyes finally lifting to look Gaius in the eyes. The thief holding his gaze and keeping his face still and impassive. 

“We were in the med tent together so yeah-” Gaius began with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“You know what I mean” Ricken added quickly. Gaius held his stare, his expression reserved as Ricken stared at him with determination.

“Alright” Gaius responded with a sigh, his hands slipping into his pockets. 

“A-alright? That's it?”

“What do you want me to say kid?” Gaius remarked as he leaned back against the tree behind him. When Ricken didn't answer Gaius sighed softly. “Listen. I understand if you think less of me now, I really don't care. But Henry is your friend-”

“W-what? W-wait. I don't think less of you” Ricken said finally speaking up. “I just...I...I don't want you guys to get kicked out of the Shepards” the brunette explained. “...You..you guys are my friends. I just..”

“..I think I get it. We'll be more careful” Gaius said quickly. Being lectured by some kid wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do.

“Thanks. A-and I'm totally okay with it! I don't mind if you guys are in love. Actually-” the kid continued. Gaius' brow jumping as he moved to interject swiftly.

“Hold up. Who said anything about love?” Gaius quipped pushing off the tree. “Listen, me and Henry fuck around but there is no love between us”

“...oh..”

“Oh? You sound disappointed” Gaius teased as he grinned a bounced a thin brow at him

“N-n-no! I just thought...” the auburn haired youth stammered, clearly flustered from how red his face was getting. Gaius pursed his lips to resisted smiling wider. He rolled his shoulder in a devil may care sort of way before tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

“Okay, lets forget about it. I'd much rather talk about Cherche” the way Ricken's head shot up was priceless. He looked like he'd just been hit with a thunder spell he was so shocked.

“H-how?”

“Henry”

“He promised not to tell” he shrieked sounding betrayed and equally mortified. 

“I can be very persuasive” Gaius admitted with a wag of his brow. Ricken wrinkled his nose in aghast.

“Mirabelle was right! You are a degenerate!” Ricken barked while pointing an accusing finger the the thief before rounding on his heel to leave. Gaius moving swiftly and grasping the smaller males arm. 

“Hey, hey, whoa hang on. Talk to Henry about it alright. If you're this jumpy with me I can't imagine how you must have been treating Henry lately” Ricken looked down at his feet in shame despite his fuming just seconds ago.

“...okay...you're right..” he mumbled in defeat. 

“Always am” Gaius remarekd as he relased the kids arm. 

“Mirabelle is definitely right about you though” Ricken added with a grumble. Gaius rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. I get it. I'm a degenerate” Ricken shook his head.

“She said you were a nice person” the smaller mage admitted. Gaius pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks turn hot. The cogs in his head turning before alarm bells sounded. Oh crivens! HE DIDN”T? DID HE? Ricken smiled at him before turning his his heal to march away. Gaius stumbling after him.

“Wait...wait you didn't tell Mirabelle did you? Ricken!? Ricken?!” 

 

The mess hall was noisy as ever. The Shepards packed inside eating and carrying on. The noise was mostly the kids, Owain to be specific. Gaius chewing absently as he stared sightlessly straight in front of him. Gaius usually watched with mild amusement at the antics going on around him but his mind was drifting from thought to thought. Like a leaf caught in a breeze. He snapped out of it when he heard the tap of a plate beside him. He glanced to this left seeing Ricken plop down beside him. Henry taking the seat across from Gaius. The two mages bickering about something or another completely ignoring Gaius. Well it was mostly Ricken bickering with an embarrassed squeak in his voice. Henry laughing like always, permanent smile on his face. 

“What do you two want?” Gaius questioned abruptly. The two flicking their gazes to him. It wasn't unusual for people to join him, Gaius tended to eat alone. But the respite was always short lived. Weather it was Chrom, Anna, or Mirabelle someone always joined him. But it was always usually the same people. Mainly Chrom and Mirabelle. Sometimes Lon'qu. But that was probably because he wanted to get away from the women. Henry and Ricken never joined him to eat. The two often ate together with a few of the other mages, Tharja included. Though she always looked put out. 

“Your delightful company of coarse” Henry mused with a laugh. Gaius flicking a steamed vegetable at the mage. Ricken chuckling. Ricken must have talked to Henry, everything seemed back to normal with those two. Thought Gaius never noticed anything out of the ordinary in the first place. Henry and Ricken really had little contact outside of their intimate moments. But when he did catch sight of Henry the mage was usually always with Ricken. And he hadn't seen the together lately. 

“Tell Henry to stop saying he could take most of the Shepards”

“What am I his mom?”

“He's on our side, he shouldn’t be thinking about fighting us” Ricken huffed, his boyish cheeks puffing out childishly. Gaius resisted commenting on it. 

“I was on Plegias side once” Henry sing sang. Gaius gave an halting shrug in response. Junior had a point. Ricken huffed again. His cheeks resembling a chipmunks stuffed full of treats. 

“You two are the worst”

“There's nothing wrong with gauging your comrades. After all today's comrades could be tomorrows Foes” Henry bemused, pointing a finger up as he spoke with sound logic. Gaius couldn’t fault his logic. Gaius was the same back when he'd joined up temporarily with other thieves for jobs. But that was unusual none of them trusted each other and separated as soon as the job was done and the spoiled sorted. Going as far as using fake names or not giving names at all. His job wasn't exactly one that practiced trust, they were thieves no one trusted them and they trusted no one. And maybe Henry was the same. Maybe Henry didn't really trust anyone either, or maybe it was just habit. It was hard to say he barely knew Henry after all. 

“Henry! That's treason!” Ricken gasped.

“Is not” Henry stated simply with his usual faux smile. Gaius quietly popped a piece of meat into his mouth, watching the two continue to bicker. He smiled slightly as he chewed slowly. Ricken opened his mouth to argue before Gaius ruffled his hair, knocking the hat off his head. 

“H-hey!” Ricken squawked as he straightened out his hair with one hand and retrieved his hat with the other. Henry, as always, still smiling. 

 

Gaius danced easily across the tangle up massive rising roots, leaping and spinning around his opponents feeling them with ease. He felt right at home on this sort of terrien, the uneven ground calling for nimble feet. Which Gaius had in droves, the thief side steppeding a stumblign blow with ease. The axe falling by his feet, cleavign the root under their feet them. With a flroish of his blade he flayed the warrior, the man gurgling before he fell sideways off the root. Hitting the water below with a splash. Chrom was behidn him moving with him though with less grace. But he was keeping pace. The two pushing together. 

“Archer!” Chrom called suddenly from behind him, an arrow lodging into the root at their feet. Gaius looking up across the tangle of roots seeing an archer taking aim once more. Gaius moving to pull his bow out when the foe erupted into dark fire, his screeching screams spitting their ears as he fell to ashes. Henry plodding ungracefully across the roots, chirping with glee was he held his open tome in his hand. Gaius removing his hand from his bow and moving to continue their push. The closer their drew to the base of the tree the cleared he could hear the commander boasting about his mustache. 

“Is he serious?” Gaius remarked after he felled another foe. Chrom flicking blood from his legendary blade. Sweat dripping from his face, his dark hair clinging to his temples. 

“Apparently..” Chrom mumbled. Gaius glanced back at Chrom before he turned his gaze where Henry was pushing with his group, Fredrick keeping pace, having to leave his mount behind and pushing forward on foot. Cordelia covering them from the air. They were making steady progress and keeping up with each other. At this rate they'd converge on the commander and his forces at once. Which was Robin's plan. Gaius abruptly spanked Chrom on the rear. 

“Come on Blue, keep moving” the thief mused when Chrom gasped. The Exalts face red with embarrassment. Gaius heard Chrom following behidn him, the roots widdening out but didn't become any less uneven. But movement seemed much easier given the extra widith of the impressive roots. Gaius pulled his blade up as he easily ran forward. Chrom leaping behidn him, spinning through the air and landing down on their foe from above, cleaning his shoulder, the Exalt stumbling on the uneven ground. Gaius slicing the opponent abdomen, spilling his insides before he could react, the thief’s hand shooting out and grabbing Chrom belt to steady him before he fell. 

“Thank you” Chrom mused with a breathy laugh as he immediately began running with Gaius once more. “You really need to show me how you make this look so easy” 

“All about balance Blue, and uh reaction time I guess” The thief panted out gleefully as he continued their brisk pace. They were almost there, but ahead of them was a tight group of Valmese knights waiting to halt their advance. A familiar gloom rattled in the back of Gaius skull, instinctively he glanced across from him spotting Henry with his arm extended in their direction. “Get down!” Gaius barked as he tackled Chrom to the ground, the Exalt hitting the ground just as Henry's magic connected to the gathering before them. The warriors bursting apart, the sinister magic flashing brightly with violent rays. Gaius couldn't tell if it was the magic wailing like that or the people caught in it. When all was settled bloody pieces rained down on them. 

“Well that pleasant” Chrom mumbled as he brush a glop of something human from his bangs. 

“Well Robin did tell Henry to keep an eye on us” Gaius mumbled as he slowly got up feeling a wetness in his hair. He didn't want to touch it to find out what it was. He touched it anyway, he regretted it. It pushed into his scalp. 

“Worry about your hair later” Chrom called as he retrieved Falchon. 

“I ain’t worried about my hair, I'm worried about whats in my hair” Gaius quipped before he moved to follow Chrom, snatching up his sword as he went. They closed in quickly, Chrom skidding to a halt before the last remaining forces in their path. Gaius stopping behind him. He heard the commander remark once more about his mustache before ordering his forces to attack. A detachment separating from the main group to swarm Chrom and Gaius.

“Have some death!” Henry called as he arrived on the scene with Fredrick behind him, holding out his tome as it flashed, and ominous aura surging from Henry's feet and across his arms. Before his hand a seal appeared, rotating as he energy gathered before lashing out. A flurry of violent magic spiraling forward bursting apart part of the tree root under the soldiers feet sending them flying into the water below. Some with missing limbs. Chrom wasted no time and raced forward with Henry's aid. Gaius hg quickly moving after him to back him up, Fredrick catching up quickly. 

“Nice of you to join us big guy” Gaius bemused as he glanced at Fredrick who was running next to him lance in hand. The brunette scowling at the thief, Gaius grinning in response. The second detachment moved to engage. 

“Nyahahah!” Henry barked out with laughter as he unleashed another violent wave of magic, sending the detachment flying letting the threesome run straight through. With no one in their path Chrom leaped into the air for an aerial flourish, the commander raising his axe to bare the brunt of the attack. The mustached commander stumbled back. Fredrick lunging in next with his lance, his lance parried to the side by the commander. Gaius moving in next, switching his hold on the sword, grasping the blade like it was a dagger. Swinging his arm and blade like he was attempting a punch. His sword crashing against the axe, the man bearing his weight down on Gaius as their weapons remained locked together. The thief choosing to back off, leaping back out of range as the commander quickly swung his axe at his midsection in response. The blade missing him by inches. He watched Chrom and Fredrick move in together, the commander fending them off, kicking Fredrick backwards. The knight catching himself as he skidded backwards on his feet. Chrom managing to stay in close to continue his assault. Sparks flying from their weapons with each strike. 

Gaius breathed slowly through his nose before he twirled his blade by its hilt in his hand before he launched himself forward. The commander yelling something about his mustache as he pulled back his ax to swing it horizontal, at the last possible moment Gaius jumped and flipped smoothly over the ax landing in close. Too close for the commander to dodge. He swung at his midsection, his sword clanging off his armor but the force enough to cause him to stumble. From behind him he heard Chrom lunged forward, the Exalts sword slipped between plates of his armor and striking home. The commander growled in pain, shakily lifting his ax to swing, his arm bursting into pieces as a controlled burst of violent dark magic connected, sending his weapon spiraling through the air. Chrom slipped his weapon free, a trail of blood followed his blade. The lumbering man stumbling a few steps before hitting the ground with a clang. Gaius slowly lowered his blade to his side and sheathed his sword. The thief then rolling his shoulder.

“One hit and down he goes. Boring” Henry commented as he strode up to the group, his tome held closed under his arm. Fredrick pursing his lips as he approached. 

–

Gaius sighed before shaking his head, water flying from his damp hair. He'd removed his shirt and armor from his chest leaving him bare. Both of his arms still wearing his leather gantlets and gloves. The water gently flowing around his boots as he waded in the river. The massive roots and tree limbs casting shade overhead. Sunlight streaming through small gaps in the leaves, limbs, and roots. Running a gloved hand through his damp hair he pushed his bangs from his forehead. More then happy to finally rid the bloody people bits he shook his hands to dislodge the water from his gloves. He didn't envy Chrom, Robin, or that funny talking women who ha to climb the tree. And Chrom was still just as bloodied up as he had been. No thanks to Henry. Rotten little shit. Gaius jumped when he heard grass crunching behind him, lifting his his head he glanced over his shoulder. Speaking of little shits. Henry was approaching the waters edge, must have climbed down the roots to the small shoreline and water below. The rest of the Shepards packing up above them on the larger roots. “What are you up to junior?” Gaius commented as he began to approach the waters edge where his clothing was hanging to dry. Henry was waiting with a smile on his face, his eyes open, hands folded behind his back. “You made quite the mess of my gear you know” Gaius groused as he stepped onto land. The moment he had Henry stepped forward, his hands reaching out to grasp his clothed hips. 

“Maybe I just wanted you naked faster” Henry sing sang as he began to undo Gaius' belt. 

“Naughty little shit” the thief rasped, his heart speeding up in his chest. Now was not really the time. But now? Really? Was this really the time? Gaius glanced up the monstrous roots arching and tangling above them. No one to see them bu the cicadas. He brought his attention back to Henry when his belt and trousers were worked open. The mage quietly falling to his knees, hands eagerly releasing his hardening flesh. “What has gotten into you?” he murmured quietly as he ran his gloved hand through Henry's white hair. The mage looking up at him through thick lashes as he parted his soft mouth. Pink tongue poking out to taste the tip. Gaius clenching his jaw and hissing as Henry lapped at him like a kitten. “I don't think we have time for teasing Junior if you really want to do this” he murmured through clenched teeth. 

“Afraid of getting caught?” Henry teased before running his tongue from base to tip, his soft warm hand cradling him in his palm. With a teasing smile he ran the flat of his tongue along his shaft from base to tip. Gaius clenching his gloved fist at his side. “Careful Gaius, if you're too loud someone could hear you” Henry teased, mirth dancing in his amber eyes. Without further provoking Henry lapped the tip of his cock into his mouth, his lips tightened around the head as he suckled. Gaius biting his lip as he reached out bracing himself on the side of root that swopped down just within reach. His other hand slipping int the mages hair. Instead of going down on him against Henry popped his member from his mouth and returned to licking it like it was some sort of gods damned Popsicle. 

“Gods-Henry” Gaius hissed as he tried to coax the dark mage into getting to it with the hand in his hair. The white haired little tease looking up at him from under his lashes and smiling as he tongued at the slit. “Gods damned tease” the thief muttered as he gently fisted Henry's hair. A small gasp escaping the mage's mouth in response. With Henry's lips parted Gaius guided Henry's mouth to where he wanted him. The mage opening his mouth wider in response, poking his tongue out as Gaius slid himself inside the warmth of his mouth. Gods, his mouth was just so perfect. His leather clad fingers digging into the smooth surface of the trees root as he careful guided Henry to take him further. The mage whining around him as he eagerly took more then he could take. He felt Henry wretch around him, gagging nosily as he bumped the back of his throat, the mages hands coming up to grasp Gaius's hips. The redhead relaxed his grip letting Henry pull himself from his cock, taking in a lungful of air.

“You're going easy one me” Henry rasps with the barest of smiles. “You can be rougher” the mage added before kissing the head of his arousal, a taunting smile tugging at his lips. “Perhaps you aren't up to it?” Gaius smiled down at him, dispirited the shakiness in his limbs he barked out a small yet confident laugh. 

“You sure you can handle that junior?” he drawled. “Vanilla little virgin like you?” he added with a self assured tilt of his head. He'd been a little rough with Henry before, just recently. But even then he'd held himself back, just on the cusp of being too rough. 

“All talk?” Henry mused as he licked along his shaft, staring at him challengingly. Gaius bit his lips for a second deciding before he mad up his mind. 

“Smack the back of my knee twice if I got to far. Doesn't matter which knee alright?” he explained quickly. Henry tilted his head at him, his white hair shifting with movement. 

“Um, sure. But I don't think that strictly nessic-” Gaius pinched his nose earning an undignified squawk from Henry. 

“Understand?”

“Yes sir” Henry mocked as he rubbed his nose with his hand. 

“Good boy” Gaius cooed softly before he slipped his leather clad thumb between the boys lips. Pressing the pad of his thumb down on his moulers to pull his mouth open. “Keep your mouth open, alright?” he instructed. Henry eagerly opened his mouth wider around his thumb, his hands holding his clothed hips. He rubbed his thumb along Henry's tongue, massaging it a little before removing his hand all together. He threaded his gloved hand back into the mages hair before gently pulling him forward onto his cock. He sighed softly, relishing in the warmth that Henry's mouth provided. Testing the waters Gaius urgently thrust his cock further into the mages mouth. Henry's throat convulsing around him, the hot fluttering heat making his jaw clench as he held Henry's flush against him. The mage gagging audily, his hands clutching his hips as he road it out. Gaius closing his eyes as he began to roughly fuck Henry's pliant mouth. He tightened his grip in Henry's hair, controlling his head with rough and harsh tugs. Henry's hands slipping from his hips to his knees to brace himself their. Gaius opening his eyes to look down at the mage, watching with rapt fascination as his cock plunged repeated into the warmth of Henry's mouth and slid into his throat. He loosened his grip in Henry's hair to push back his bangs before gripping him again, tilting his head just right so he could get a better look. Henry looking up at him through watery lashes. Gods, he looked perfect like this. “You like this baby? This what you wanted?” he rasped. The mage retching nosily around him, unable to answer. Deciding he wanted to hear some sort of answer he yanked Henry off him by his hair. The mage hacking as he struggled to catch his breath. “Well?”

“Y-yes” Henry gasped. “Please. Please. I want more” he begged softly, his voice sounding pleasantly raw. His hands clutching his knees. Gaius bit his lip before a terrible smirk crossed his face. 

“Touch yourself” he goaded breathlessly despite his own arousal. Henry looked worn out and confused for a moment until Gaius slid his leg forward and pressed the toe of his boot between Henry's legs. The mage hissing audibly. “Go on, touch yourself” he goaded once more before pulled his boot away. Henry prying his fingers from Gaius knees before he leaned back on his hand. Slumping down to sit on his shins, his thighs spread. His loincloth a wrinkled mess, bunching between his legs. With his free hand he reached down and pressed the heel of his hand between his legs. His pink mouth falling open silently. His arm trembled as he pressed more urgently against himself, biting his plump lower lip. Gaius standing over him, leaning his hand against the root overhead as he observed. Henry's hand squeezing himself through his clothes, his head falling back as he whined softly. 

“G-Gaius” Henry whined. His expression open and wanting. The look on Henry's face causing his heart to race nosily in his chest, his blood hot with arousal. Reaching forward he tangled his fingers in Henry's white hair earning a surprised gasp. Twisting his fingers he tilted the mage's head back, his mouth falling open. 

“Say ah” Gaius cooed after he crouched down before Henry and meshed their mouths together. His fist still holding Henry in a tight grip. He felt a hand cup the back of his neck to pull him closer, a muffled moan against his lips as he deleved his tongue inside. A pleasant soreness tingling across his lips from how hard he was pressing against the mages mouth, Henry meeting him with equal enthusiasm. He felt a second hand grasp his hip, curiously Henry had removed his hand from himself in favor of yanking Gaius from his haunches to his knees between his thighs. He dragged the tip of his tongue across the roof of Henry's mouth as he broke the kiss. Henry's lips parted wide as he gulped air into his needy lungs. His lips swollen and wet, his eyes dark from how wide his pupils were blown. Releasing his grip on Henry's hair he roughly grabbed Henry by his hips and yanked him up onto his thighs, his arm wrapping around Henry's waist to hold him against him. “Show me” Gaius commanded in a breathy tone against Henry's mouth. The mage wasting little time, reaching between them to undo his loincloth with ease. Gaius wasted little time once Henry's arousal was revealed, pulling him closer with the arm around his waist. His other hand grasping them both in his hand. Henry gasping softly as at the touch before he coiled both his arms over the redheads shoulders. Gaius leanign the short distance forward to touched their foreheads together. His hand squeezing them firmly before he began to stroke them both, his hand fist jerking quickly. He bit his lip as Henry held him around his shoulders, his mouth parted as he moaned softly, his eyes half lidded and cloudy. Cursing under his breath, Henry's breath puffing moist and hot against his mouth. It was Henry who pushed forward and kissed Gaius hard. The thief groaning into the kiss as he tilted his head to press harder. Henry's arms tightening to hold him close, his own arm doing the same. A sticky slickness spreading over his hand as he continued to pump them both. Henry's forcing his tongue into Gaius's mouth, a small hand coming to cup the side of his face directing him to tilt his head a little further to one side. Gaius enjoying some of the control Henry was taking, his tongue sliding firmly against his own inside his own mouth. It was messy and hard to breath but he loved it. Abruptly Henry broke the kiss, the noise that left his mouth was downright filthy, wanting and breathy. 

“G-Gaius” Henry gasped, as he tucked his head int his collarbone. His ear by Gaius's mouth, the thief parting his lips and nipping at his ear lobe. 

“Yeah? Are you close?” he huffed against his ear, akign sure hs lips tickling against his ear as he spoke. The mage shaking in his arms as he muffled the sounds he was making into his flesh,. The nosie wet and wet, reaching the thieves ears despite how he tried to smother them. His thighs trembling around him, Gaius biting his lip to hold back a moan, swallowing down as his heart hammered inside his ribcage. “Come for me baby. Let it go” he said breathless. Henry leaning back and sliding his face up to his neck to kiss his skin sloppily between gasps. He felt Henry suckle and bite at his neck, each bite getting harder. The blunt pain only spurring him on, at this rate he wasn't going to last. Which was alright he supposed, this was supposed to be quick work. “Fuck, baby. Come on, come for me” he egged on breathlessly, as he felt Henry tangle a hand in his hair. He felt Henry's trembling get more intense, the muffled noises he was making getting higher in pitch. Something he knew from experience meant he was close. Very close. “Come on, just like that. Good boy” he cooed. He felt Henry seize up against him, holding him achingly tight before he suddenly bit into the side of his neck under his jaw. Gaius moaning a little louder then he would have liked, he felt a thickness flood his hand and hit his bare stomach. He was close, just a little more, he kept Henry in his hand as he pushed forward, the mage over sensitive and shaking as he slobbered against his neck as he whined wetly. He felt the muscles in his stomach clench tight, Henry tonguing at the bite under his jaw. When he bit him again in the same exact spot just as hard as before he lost it. Moaning brokenly as his orgasm caught him by surprise. His chest heaving, his hand and stomach a filthy mess. He gulped air int his lungs, his muscles trembling as he basked in post orgasmic bliss, his thoughts scattered and disjointed. Henry still against him kissing his throat before he rested his forehead on the thieves shoulder. Very quickly the cramping in his legs began to become too unbearable to ignore. “Hey, legs are cramping up” he whispered against Henry's hair. The mage mumbling something before he pushed himself back and slid onto the ground. Gaius pushing himself back to fall on his rear and spread his legs out. Wincing as his knee popped. He frowned when he looked down at his stomach before holding up his messy hand. Looking up he saw Henry removing his shirt, undoubtedly stained from sex. His leggings in not much better shape. Well they hadn't really thought that through. Then again Henry did instigate it. So Gaius was pretty much blameless in all this. Wordlessly he straightened his trousers, closing his belt before he stood up. He restricted his now dry undershirt from its place draped over a root with the rest of his armor. 

“Here” he called as he tossed the shirt to Henry. The mage catching it before looking up at him. “Gimme your clothes, I'll clean em up for ya” Henry regarded him wordlessly before he yanked the undershirt over his head. He peeled his leggins off his white legs after kicking off his shoes. Gaius taking the clothing from him, taking a moment to admire the way his shirt hung on Henry's skinny frame. He scooped up his loin cloth from the ground before plodding his way towards the river again. He heard Henry moving about and glanced back at him to check on him. The mage plopping down on a bolder by the water. A wide smile on his face, his shirt bunching up in his lap from how ill fitted it was for the mage. Gaius letting loose a chuckle at how how childish he looked in the oversized shirt. 

–

“Gods! Gaius that bruise on your neck looks terrible” Sumia gasped as he caught sight of of the dark bruise peeking over the folds of his hood. The thief pausing as he glanced back at the pretty women. Confused crossing his face. His brow pinching. “D-did you get hit in the neck? That's dangerous! You should see a healer right away here lemme-WHA!” the Pegasus knight yelped as she stumbled and fell in her haste. Gaius looking down at her while the other Shepard's continued to march past them. He idly touched his neck, wincing when he touched the place Henry had bitten twice before just earlier that day. He felt the indents of Henry's teeth still in his skin. 

“Up we go Sumia” Lissa mused as he tried to pull the clumsy women to her feet. Chrom moving to help his sister before she accidentally hurt Sumia from pulling on her to hard. Gaius glanced up from the scene on the ground and locked eyes with a very inquisitive looking Robin. He pursed his lips, feeling a shiver run up his spine. Abruptly he turned on his heel to walk away. Embarrassment spreading across his face in the form of a heavy blush. He jumped when he heard a very familiar cackle, looking up ahead of him he saw Henry laying on the back of a wagon laughing so hard he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Ricken looking mortified as he sat beside him, eyes wide and hands covering his youthful face. 

Little shit would pay for this. 

\--

So sorry for the wait. Beagle ate my charger to my laptop and I just recently got around to getting a new one.


End file.
